


Forbidden

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirill knows he can't have the one thing he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

Kirill shivered at the first touch of a finger to his most private place. He swallowed and screwed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to push in, to find out. But he couldn't quite do it. That was a line he wasn't ready to cross yet.

He sobbed as he kept pulling on his cock, tears falling freely down his cheeks from guilt. He shouldn't want this. An image of Nikolai squeezing his shoulder and smiling at him only made him sob harder, because if he knew...

If he knew, he'd go away. Kirill bit his lip to keep quiet. Nikolai was miles away, nowhere near him now, but he didn't want him to hear anyway. Blood flowed into his mouth, and suddenly the smiling, kind Nikolai was replaced with Soyka spitting at him and calling him a queer. He cried out with fear and anger, cock softening quickly at the memory of his father doing the same.

He turned to muffle his sobbing in his pillow, clutching at it so tightly that his fingers cramped. Once he ran out of tears, he stumbled off the bed to find a bottle of vodka and get some peace for a while.


End file.
